1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to searching systems and, more particularly, to a data source searching system and a data source searching method adapted for the system.
2. Description of Related Art
Different cloud servers may store a replicated data. A method of related art for determining which cloud server stores the original or earliest-replicated data earliest may include steps of: obtaining creation time of the data in different cloud servers, wherein the creation time of the data is dependent on the system time of each cloud server; directly comparing the obtained creation time of the data in the cloud servers; and regarding the cloud server which stores the data whose creation time is the earliest as the data source of the replicated data. However, because the creation time of the data is generated according to the system time of each cloud server, it may be inaccurate due to time zone differences among the cloud servers.
Therefore, what is needed is a data source searching system to overcome the described shortcoming.